


These Wounds Which Need Not Heal

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Masturbation, Solo triplets, Triplet Ben Solo, Triplet Kylo Ren, Triplet Matt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: One week into working for the mysterious Organa-Solos as the head maid for their grand castle estate, you discover that there is far more to these men than meets the eye...and on the night of Hallow's Eve, you decide you'd like to find out their secrets, and join them.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	These Wounds Which Need Not Heal

Rain, heavy and cold.

It slams against the windows of wrought iron and stained glass, the windows of your rooms as you settle in for the night. Aches and pains in your wrists and knees throb, and you look forward to the thought of a long soak in your private tub which you have been so graciously awarded. The bed is screaming your name, and you yearn to rest your weary head – until you reach for the candlestick you leave on your nightstand, and you find it is not there. 

You freeze, for you know at once that something is wrong.

Someone has been here. Someone has touched your things. The rivulets of rain on the window cast shadows onto the floor behind the light of the moon. She is large and low in the sky, a rich red that glows sinister and deep, and you are reminded that tonight is Hallow’s Eve.

In the distance, wolves howl one by one, and you swallow hard.

The candlestick finds itself on the wrong nightstand, after a moment or two of searching in the dark. You strike a match by the heel of your shoe and cup the flame gently as it licks up the wax which burns, softly illuminating the room.

Thunder crashes and were this castle not a thousand years old, surely the sound would have shaken the foundation, lightning pealing across the sky. You cannot sleep now, you cannot think of such a thing, when this newest mystery fills you with dread.

You need to speak to him, to your boss. For the first time since you arrived at this castle, you would have to come face to face with him and hope he does not think you so insubordinate for the act.

Glad that you had not yet undressed, you take your candlestick and make your way down through the halls of this drafty castle, on the search for the Lord of the manor with whom you might address.

* * *

He had said his name was Matthias.

An old fashioned name for an old fashioned man, it would seem, if his clothing and demeanor were to give anything away. Matthias was kind, his blonde hair curling around handsome cheeks, a bespectacled smile offering you good morrow that fateful day. You met him just one week ago, one week to the day on this evening. He had been the one to give you the job, to bring you to the castle where now you live.

There had been rumors, about the castle. They say the place is haunted, brimming with frights which terrorize the town, with shadows that cling to the cobblestone streets, with evil lurking behind false doors. Every time you went to town, the elders warned you vehemently. But ghost stories do not frighten you, for they cannot be real, and when Matthias offered you a more than generous salary for the position, you were eager to accept.

He is lonely, Matthias.

They all are.

In the week you had lived here, you had learned that much. The man rarely left the house, in fact, other than that day in town, you’ve never seen him step foot off the property. Lonely yet not alone, for he had two brothers, Benji and Kylo – the three of them a matching set, although wildly different all the same. You rarely saw them, for they had secret matters to tend to, and they were always kept so busy tending to them. However, on the occasions that you did have to observe them, they could not have been more different.

Matthias is a man of the book, and spends much of his time poured over his Torah in the temple which faces the south of the property. He gardens, and he paints; grand oils which he has hung up on the stone walls. You dust their frames, and as such you’ve become acquainted well with them. There is one oil in particular which you are most fond of, for you think it looks like you, although you know that that cannot be.

Benji is a man of sport, raucous and filled with a chaos about him as he rides his black stallion around the grounds. On one occasion he had ridden the beast through the great hall itself, and if you listen carefully, sometimes you think you can hear the echoes of the neighing as it hides up in the rafters.

And Kylo…well. You did not know what Kylo does, what he likes. Of all the brothers, you have seen Kylo the least.

You had no inkling of an idea how they lived in this place, this lavish and ancient castle on the hill. You had no idea where they earned their money which they use to pay you so handsomely, unless it was by living off the land as so many Lords have done throughout time.

But the time of Lords was coming to an end, this you knew.

Still, no one ever went in, and no one ever went out.

At least, none that you saw.

* * *

You walk through the halls, your heels on the stone and marble flooring alerting any to your approach. Matthias would not have done this. He would not have crept through the castle in the middle of the night, would not have gone through your things. And someone had most definitely gone through your things – as head maid you kept your rooms orderly, nothing out of place.

“It’s late.” A voice sneaks up behind you, and you whirl around with wide eyes, searching for him in the dark.

He does not make it easy to see him, standing in the shadows the way he does. You hold the candlestick out, and the glow casts a circle onto the floor which he carefully steps into revealing himself to be the very same man you had just been thinking about.

“Lord Organa!” You curtsy at once, worried that perhaps you had wandered down a wrong corridor and into his private chambers. “Please forgive me, I did not mean to trespass.”

“There is no cause for alarm, Miss (Y/N). This castle is your home too now, is it not? There is nowhere you could go that would be out of bounds.” He cocks his head and regards you with interest, and when he speaks, his voice is warm.

You have never heard him speak, not in the whole week you’ve been here.

“Someone has been in my room.” You announce, apropos of nothing.

“I know.” He nods with grave seriousness. “It was me.”

The admission creates more of a mystery than it solves, and you wait a while to see if he has anything further to say. The two of you stand there in the middle of the hall, candles flickering on sconces on the wall, as rain comes down in sheets against the window.

He’s handsome, you’ve always thought so, have always thought them all handsome. Proud noses and plush lips, calculating eyes and ramrod straight posture which brings them to a towering height. Kylo’s hair is the longest out of the three of them, oft tied back with a silk ribbon to keep out of his face. There is no ribbon now, and his dark waves cascade beautifully onto his shoulders.

“Lord Organa, I don’t understand, was there something you needed?” You clear your throat gently, his beauty doing nothing to assuage the confusion you now feel.

“You, Miss (Y/N), I wanted you.” Kylo says, and you frown, more confused than ever.

“I don’t understand.” Shaking your head, Kylo comes closer closer closer, stepping towards you, crowding your space. There is the urge to step away, but you ignore it. He is fascinating, this man, and you know so little about him, you do not want to pass up the opportunity to learn more.

“Have you been happy here? Have you enjoyed the castle, the work?” He whispers, eyeing your lips. It is a strange question, and you blink, not having expected it – not having expected any of this.

“Yes, although…” You keep your voice low as well.

Thunder cracks and lightning streaks and you do your best not to flinch. Kylo’s hands come up anyway, resting atop your arms to soothe you. His palms are cold, ice cold, and you take in a sharp breath at the feeling.

“Although?” He prompts, after a moment where you seem to be lost in his eyes.

“I worry that you are not happy with me, I never seem to catch you in good spirits. If there is something that I have done please tell me now so that I might correct it I – ”

“We are not angry, not at all.” He stops that train of thought in its tracks, and you breathe out a sigh of relief. Kylo’s chilled fingers carefully, ever so slowly, brush against your cheekbone, his eyes never leaving your lips. “Tonight is a special night for us, for me and my brothers. A very special night indeed. We are hoping that you might join us in the celebration.”

“I beg you to speak plainly.” Your eyes widen, heart beating harder in your chest.

A celebration? Tonight? Halloween rituals were a thing of ghost stories in the dark, were they not? The village…perhaps they had been telling the truth, those elders who eye this castle with such disdain. Perhaps they had been warning you all along, all your life.

Why had they warned you and you alone?

Kylo licks his lips and in the glow of the candlelight, he makes a daring move to lower his mouth against your pulse, places the barest hint of a kiss there. You wonder if he can feel it under his tongue, when it swipes a hot, thick stripe up your jugular.

“We’ve been watching you – I have been watching you for many moons. We believe you are the one we have searched a millennia for, the one who will bring us peace.” He murmurs against your skin, and when his other hand slides around your body and splays across your back, you nearly drop your candlestick in a strong desire to hold him. Especially when he hums, “The one who will bring us pleasure.”

Pleasure.

_Pleasure._

Oh how you are familiar with such a thing – do they know? You feel dizzy at the thought, the thought that they might have heard you one night wailing into your pillow with your hand between your legs. Is that what this is about? Do they want to fuck you too? Kylo licks across your throat once more.

“This celebration, what does it entail?” You breathe, leaning into his touch, his embrace.

The most mysterious of the brothers, the most restrained, the most reserved, and here he is wrapped around you. It is your wildest dreams come true, feeling the hard length of his cock against your dress as it fills out in his linen trousers.

“A long bath…and an indulgence of the pleasures of flesh which we have been so long denied.” He guides your hand down to the line of his cock, and wish to pop open the buttons and drop to your knees, your knees which have gone weak in his presence.

“What will be expected of me?” You worry that you ask too many questions, but you are eager to know, you want it, want what you desperately hope he might be offering.

Kylo grins and kisses at your jaw, working his way up your throat to end at your lips.

“Nothing that you don’t want to give, this I promise you.” He speaks into your mouth, presses the words onto your tongue, words which you cannot hardly believe, “We have agreed we would like for you to join us, and stay with us here. If you should so desire that, wait until the bells chime three, and come to the master bath in the East Wing.”

You suck in a breath at the thought, at the promise. Three bells is only an hour away, and that seems like such a long and yet such a short time. Your mind is made up, you want to go with him now, you want it, you want _him._

Kylo mistakes your silence for apprehension, you can tell by the way he pulls away and his brow furrows as he sighs.

“If not, it will be as if we never spoke of this.” Kylo’s hands leave your body, and you feel empty somehow, incomplete as he begins to step out of the light cast by the dying glow of your candlestick. “The decision is entirely yours, Miss (Y/N). But I do hope you’ll think carefully about which you choose.”

Out of the light, and into the dark, Kylo goes. Instinctively, you take a step forward, wanting to follow him, yet you do not hear anything, no footsteps in any direction to know how to find him.

The East Wing, one hour. This you could do, and for this you would be ready.

* * *

You realize now, why Kylo was in your room. You hadn’t noticed it before, too caught up in the way that things had been changed around, touched. A garment is folded atop your dresser, with a small card resting in the very center of the thing. Handwritten in red ink, the card reads a message which makes you sweat;

_Wear this, and only this. Should you join us, we do not want you to ruin the clothes which we think you so beautiful in._

Eagerly, you pick up the garment and it unfolds and unfurls as you hold it up. In the light of the candles you see it is a robe, one which goes all the way to the floor, made of the thickest and softest velvet you had ever felt. Expensive, oh it must be so expensive, and very old, you think. You do not waste any more time, removing your clothing layer by layer as instructed.

Once naked, you admire your shape in the mirror. Running your hands up and down your body, you wonder what they will think of you, how they will take you. If this is to be messy, so messy that it would ruin your clothes, then surely you were in for a long night.

But they have decided, which means they have thought about it, which means they have craved you all in their own way. It is thrilling, knowing that when the bells toll, you will find out the true extent of that hunger. You are hungry too.

You put the robe on, admire how it fits you perfectly, how it wraps around your body just so.

All there was to do now, is wait.

* * *

The doors to the East Wing are grand, and heavy. It takes two servants to push aside each, and as such, they are rarely open. They are open now, open for you as you cross the threshold into the private chambers of the Lords of the house. Kylo had said there was to be a bath, and your joints are eager for it, they have been all night.

Doors are open for you, lit by dozens of candlesticks whose wax has dripped down for so long that you can barely see the stand through it. You follow the pathway the candles give you, not realizing, not noticing at all, that once you move past them they snuff themselves out.

There is a smell, before anything else. Copper in the back of your throat as your nose stings up high, right in the bridge. The air tastes salty as you near the sound of water running, and you wonder what they must have added to the bath for it to change the atmosphere of the room so much.

It does not take long to find out.

“You came!” Benji calls in delight, from across the bathroom.

They are there, all three of them, in the grand tub. It must have been custom made, for it looks more like that of a small pool than a tub. They are naked, you can only assume, can assume with the way they have asked you to be naked too, sitting chest deep in dark, thick, near-black liquid. It bubbles and boils and when Kylo raises his hand with a grin, you realize the liquid is not black at all.

It is red.

It is _blood._

But what’s more disturbing, more harrowing, is that when Kylo grins at you, he grins with teeth which grow so long that they barely fit into his mouth, pointed fangs in his canines that glisten in the low light, glisten just for you.

With a shocked gasp, your hand flies up to your mouth, your throat. You can hear your heart hammering in between your ears, the pound pound pound of your pulse. It is that, that sound and how they purr for it with hands outstretched beckoning you to join them, that makes you realized the scope of who they are, what they are.

No, these were not mere men who stood before you and welcomed you into their home, these weren’t men at all.

“You’ve joined us!” Benji’s deep voice is loud with excitement, and you stare at his mouth as he grins too, stare at the fangs which he sports as well.

“You – you’re not human.” You blurt, blunt and dizzy. So dizzy, how could this be? How were they real?

Do you want to run?

No, you think for a moment, no you don’t. If anything, if you were to run at all, it would be towards them, not away. So you walk.

And as you walk, as you allow that velvet robe to slink off your arms and pool onto the cool marble tile of the bathroom, as you take the first hesitant steps into the tub filled with something far more sinister with water and they rejoice around you...you find that perhaps, you needn’t not be afraid.

“We won’t harm you, you have my word.” Matthias says, and that calms you, he’s always been so calming.

It is Kylo’s arms who claim you first, who wrap around you and pull you further into the tub. It is far deeper than you thought, but it must have been to accommodate these large men, these men who must be well over six heads tall. Kylo pulls you into the tub and you go, your legs straddling around his waist as he tucks his face against your neck and nuzzles his nose against your pulse just as he had in the hall.

“What do I do?” You automatically move to hold him, the blood warm and thick, inviting, enveloping you. It is opaque, you cannot see through it, cannot see anything at all, but you can feel the way they move in on you, feel how they grow ever closer. “What are you going to do to me?”

“You smell so beautiful, gorgeous girl, perfect girl, you’ve joined us.” Kylo murmurs, sounding as if he is over the moon. And maybe, for all you know, he is.

Matthias brushes your hair out of the way and his hands caress your back, smearing the blood onto your flesh, warming you. It must be fresh, and you are more impressed than you are afraid, when you think about how they must have gotten it.

“My darling, we’re going to have our fill of you.” Matthias says softly, sweetly, “If you’ll let us.”

“Let us, join us, please.” Benji’s voice rumbles quickly out of his chest, and you smile. It’s flattering, all of this is so flattering.

“Be quiet.” Kylo snaps at his brother, making the youngest scowl. Kylo pays him no mind, and sludges blood onto your cheeks when he cups your face so delicately in those big palms of his and asks, “Will you let us?”

You know what it is he’s asking.

What it is they’re all _really_ asking.

“If I do this…do I get to be like you?” Your heart pounds pounds pounds, hoping, hoping beyond hope.

“Yes.” Matthias turns your chin so that you might look at him. You smile, fondness blooming in your chest for the way he still wears his glasses. He does not smile back, wanting to impart the finality of this act, the seriousness, when he continues, “For all eternity. There is no going back – once we start, there will never be a time where this is finished.”

“Then I ask again, what do I do?” You say.

They grin.

They move into a better position so that they all might take more advantage of the space of the tub. Kylo refuses to let go of your body. He lays back against the edge of the tub, and pulls you flush on top of him. His hair floats in a dark halo and you cannot help but thread your fingers through it. It doesn’t feel sticky, although it should, and you moan against his lips when he kisses you properly.

Kylo’s tongue is hot, so hot for someone with such cold hands. You taste the iron and copper in your mouth and realize he must have already begun to drink, must have started to lap up the sustenance around him before you had arrived. Something in you is strangely jealous, you had hoped that whatever tonight was going to be, it would be done together.

But you are here now, and Kylo kisses you so excellently, sucking and groaning softly at your bottom lip, the corner of your mouth, your teeth. Benji takes the opportunity to shift behind you, draping himself over your back while you make out with his brother. You drool into Kylo’s mouth and moan when you feel Ben’s fingers work themselves into you, stretching you, getting you open and pliant for what’s to come.

Kylo’s teeth are sharp, so sharp, that it leaves a hairline cut along your lip in its wake, enough to make you wince and hiss at the momentary pain. Your hips push back onto Ben’s hand, onto his fingers, pulling away from Kylo’s mouth just for a moment. It is good, it feels magnificent, those fingers are so thick, you can feel them plunging inside your pussy and widening, spreading spreading spreading you.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I have dreamt of kissing you for a hundred years, it has burned behind my eyes.” Kylo says softly as he chases how you move, how you sit up to rock back onto Ben’s fingers. Kylo licks across the wound on your lip to soothe it, and that makes you moan as you think of the weight of the admission.

“The painting, is she me?” You have to know, you have to know if that smile which you have dusted so many times this week, is a smile that reflects back at you.

“Yes, oh smart girl, beautiful, yes she is you. She is you and I have so hoped you would notice, so hoped you would find out. She is you and you are here, here at last.” Kylo cannot wait any longer, and you do not want him to.

Benji holds you steady as you sink down onto Kylo’s cock. Ben’s hands grip either side of your hip and he immediately latches his mouth to your throat. You anticipate the bite, the searing pain – but none comes. No, he too merely kisses your shoulder, the junction where it becomes your neck, laving his tongue hot and heavy over it as you adjust to his brother’s hard length inside you. 

“Oh – ah, you’re big.” Moans and gasps spill out of you, and you want to move faster than they do, want it rougher than they’re going at present. “Hhnn, Lord Organa, please I – ”

“No, no titles. Just names, call us by our names.” Matthias interrupts, and you don’t even realize that he’s come to sit right next to Kylo, his hands are the hands that you feel as they come up out of the tub and cup your breasts, thumbs rubbing over your nipples.

You nod, and it’s then that you feel the brother behind you line himself up, push himself inside your cunt as well.

“Ben!” You whine, loud and high in your throat as he and Kylo compete to see who can bottom out first. It is slow, it is torturously slow, deliciously slow, and you want more, you want as much as they’re willing to give you.

“Relax, it’s easier if you relax.” Ben whispers against your cheek, his teeth – his _fangs_ – grazing your earlobe. He licks and nibbles you there as you try your best to do as you’re told, but,

“It’s good, that’s – fuck you’re big.” You laugh, delirious, already consumed with lust and desire and pleasure that the hand in Kylo’s hair tightens and pulls.

Kylo hums in his chest, his cock pushed all the way up against your front walls while Ben’s fits in just behind, and he laughs, a hearty throaty sound when your eyes fly open and you shout in delight once they begin to thrust.

Blood sloshes and drips over the edge of the tub, once Ben and Kylo begin a rhythm, a steady pace to fuck you inside out. Ben’s mouth is against you ear and whispers filth that aids in your delirium, Kylo’s mouth latches onto one of your nipples, sucking and biting and moaning as they move in and out of you in tandem.

Where Ben pushes, Kylo pulls, stretching and filling your cunt with their hard cocks, leaking all over themselves, leaking onto one another as they fuck you slow and steady.

“Perfect girl, what a good pussy,” Ben grunts in your ear, “So hot, so tight. And all ours, all for us.”

“Yours! I’m yours – eternity, that’s what I want.” You’re loud, too loud, but you don’t care. The rain still plunders on outside, it drowns out anything beyond these walls, you know, and even if it didn’t you’d still be shouting, “Fuck me like this for all eternity.”

Ben’s grip on your waist turns harsher now, and your body falls forward, suffocating Kylo underneath your breasts. He doesn’t need to breathe, you realize, as he continues to massage and squeeze at your body, continues to worry your nipples even with his head pushed way under.

“She smells so good, Matt, I need – ”

“You will wait.” Matthias shakes his head, fishing for Kylo and pulling him back up.

He looks devilish like this, with the blood slipping sliding down his skin, his face slicked with red. It beads and coagulates and Kylo licks it off his lips. You find yourself mimicking the movement.

“M-mattie, do you not wish to…?” You frown, wondering where he will get his pleasure from, wondering if he would want you to wrap your tongue around the head of his cock instead of the palm he has working at himself instead.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Mattias hums and the shock of how they _can_ read minds is almost absorbed by the way Kylo has just found your gspot. You gasp and shout out and ride their cocks, and Matthias smiles, pets back your hair, and pulls your wrist to his mouth. “But not right now, we’re thirty, you see, and you smell so good.”

“Now?” You hiccup, cocks spitting you into pieces as you bounce and moan and they groan in time. Kylo surges up, his mouth on the other side of your throat, sandwiching you between these two brothers, and tethered to the third.

“This will not hurt, I promise.” Kylo sounds as if he’s about to weep, and you do not know how to anticipate the feeling, but you can hear their fangs grow longer longer longer, and there is pleasure all around you, hands and bodies and you are so filled, you are so warm – you barely feel it when their teeth pierce your flesh.

You do feel it, when they begin to suck.

It sends your eyes flying wide open, your entire body seizing and relaxing again and again as you come from the sensation, as orgasm rips through you. It is like you are being stimulated right from your nerves themselves, your body writhes, and they all tighten their grip on you so that you stay still, so that you simply revel in the pleasure they take, that they give.

“Oh!” You cannot help but scream their names as they suck and suck and suck, drinking from your throat and your wrist, drawing it out of you in a heady rush, “Oh Ben, Mattie – _Kylo!_ ”

It is otherworldly, and you rock back onto their throbbing aching pulsing leaking cocks inside of you, you cry, wail loudly as they feast themselves on you, as you grow lightheaded in the best way. It is draining out of you, they are taking you, each of them taking their share. You hope that when this is done, there will be marks of this evening.

You hope that you’ll have evidence of their teeth stabbed into your flesh, for there are some wounds which need not heal.

“We have been waiting for so long.” Matthias groans against your wrist as you twist your hand to caress his cheek. He nuzzles into your touch, and you think that perhaps, perhaps they will not be lonely at last.

“Where can we come?” Kylo rasps, tongue fumbling over his lips to try and catch every last drop of you.

“In me – please I beg you, come in me.” You demand, command, for now you feel invincible, you feel as though something incredible is coursing through you, licking up your spine, your veins, your nerves. Something sings inside of you and you pant, “Let me be yours, and be mine. Mark me, claim me.”

“I’ll fill you up so fucking good that you taste it in the back of your throat, taste it forever.” Ben grunts and plows hard hard hard into you, spilling his load hot and thick up into your cunt, fucking it in, deep deep deep as his mouth sinks back down into the meat of your shoulder, fangs breaking the skin and _sucking._

“Forever, yes! I – oh yes, yes!” Stars explode behind your eyes, and you shake, you tremble and sob as Kylo is soon to follow, his whole body tensing underneath you before he pinches your nipples hard enough to get you to wail out loud, and he comes.

They still, all three of them, but they do not finish their meal. Your heart is still beating, you can hear it, can feel it, although it is sluggish. There is something in you, something replacing the blood which they draw out with their tonguesteethlips, but whatever it is you do not know.

All you know, is that the world is beautiful and calm, and the rain has stopped outside, and you feel better than you have ever felt before. They have latched themselves to you, like lost boys with no mother, and you want to hold them close and caress them, run your fingers through their blood sweat tear stained hair, and give them all you can.

“How do I taste?” You slur, your body slowing down. It becomes harder and harder to move your limbs, so you simply do not, giving in to allowing the triplets to hold your body up. Your head lolls to one side, and they all move slowly, time stands still, you can feel yourself freezing.

“Like the sweetest wine, so fragrant, so rich.” Matthias drinks from your wrist.

“Such a strong heart.” Kylo admires from your throat.

“Such a pretty girl.” Ben purrs from your shoulder.

“What happens now?” Your eyes are wanting so badly to close, but you worry, worry that this will be the end, worry about what you will see when you shut them.

“Now you will go to sleep, and when you wake up you will begin the first night of your eternity.” Matthias is calming, always so calming, soothing as he kisses up your forearm, as he makes more bites along the way, fangs injecting you with something that chills you down to your bones.

“With you?” You ask weakly, a blissful smile on your face as the darkness creeps in all around you and you give yourself up to it, trusting them, trusting all of them.

“With us.” They echo inside your mind, until there is nothing.

Nothing at all.

* * *

In the morning, when the sun streams through the stained glass windows which shine down onto Kylo’s bed, you open your eyes to find he is already looking at you.

With a grin, you hold up a hand, and he meets it halfway.

And this time, he doesn’t feel so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween :)


End file.
